The New Peach Moon
by candelight
Summary: Post Wishology fic. With Wanda and Poof away, things certainly look like they will be a disaster for Cosmo and Timmy. But, when Timmy wakes up after a nightmare in the dead of night, Cosmo is forced to rely on his “fatherly instincts.”
1. Chapter 1

The New Peach Moon

Post Wishology fic. With Wanda and Poof away, things certainly look like they will be a disaster for Cosmo and Timmy. But, when Timmy wakes up after a nightmare in the dead of night, Cosmo is forced to rely on his "fatherly instincts."

Hallo and Salutations, everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update or publish a new story…been extremely busy. ^^

**_Quote:_**

**_"Until you have a son of your own... you will never know the joy, the love beyond feeling that resonates in the heart of a father as he looks upon his son. You will never know the sense of honor that makes a man want to be more than he is and to pass something good and hopeful into the hands of his son. And you will never know the heartbreak of the fathers who are haunted by the personal demons that keep them from being the men they want their sons to be."_**

It had begun at the witching hour.

Even a dolt like the green eyed fairy could easily recognize it.

The Witching Hour (sadly, not the "Bewitching" hour on the telly; he so did love that show) was a time went haunts, spooks-the wraiths from every mineral of the earth and sky rose beneath the cracks to have the world for themselves, as the final chimes of the clock tower faded eerily into the distance.

The moon was in full swing-even it was a new one, eclipsed into shadow-tonight, into a perfect, soft, glowing peach color.

Ha! Take THAT, high-school-poetry teacher!

High school had always been the worst seven years of his life. The Jockeys beat him up, the Cheerleaders shoved their pom-poms up his nostrils, the Chess club had attacked him with bishops and knights (Quite literally) and the Fencing team….

….well, he'd rather not think about that just now.

Wanda was having her holiday retreat at a spa, and Mama Cosma decided not to risk Poof's life and simply whisked the little puff ball away to her home, where she could pinch his cheeks as she wished.

Way too tightly.

It had been the first night since their departure. Already Cosmo had gone through his address book-and found nothing but Cleft, Turbo Timmy, Timmy as a dog, Timmy as a super villain, Timmy as Dark Laser's apprentice, Timmy as a blue hummingbird, Wanda in every single form she had been morphed in, Poof, Timmy as Timmy Totter, Timmy as a loose canoon cop, Timmy as Timmy Turnstone, Timmy as Timmy Futurism, Timmy the Knight, Poof in all forms….

Wow. Ah, well. As quoth Cosmo: "I may not be handle things on my own, but who cares? As long as it keeps you around baby!"

Cosmo had been startled awake from his dreams of tightie-whities by Timmy's shattered scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Now, Cosmo had slept during Pearl Harbor-in the very same ocean-but he woke, breathless nonetheless, as if he had been struck in the face by Wanda again.

His first thought was, perhaps, Wanda had prepared a plate of Lemon Squares for Timmy to eat again.

But then again, Timmy usually just resorted to hiding under the bed. What on _earth…?_

Cosmo abruptly poofed out of the fishbowl, shaking a wet, spiky head.

"Timmy….?"

The boy was sitting up in bed, skin starkly alabaster, breathing ragged and abrupt.

His cerulean eyes were wide, his fingers had a death grasp on his dark indigo covers.

"I don't want to go! _You can't make me!_ I don't want to leave-don't make me, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!"

Cosmo felt severely wrong-footed, hovering uncertainly in midair.

What was…?

His hands uncertainly reached for Timmy's shoulders, then sharply drew back with a flinch when Timmy uttered another scream, eyes still hazy and clouded over-not asleep, nor awake, either.

To his astonishment, he heard a dry sob from Timmy, who was scooting against his bedding, face buried in his palms.

Was something HURTING him?

Cosmo threw an ancient glance at the door-but neither Mr. nor Mrs. Turner arrived.

Ah….Vicky left the house at about midnight-which was, most likely the reason why the funeral music had ceased its play-and the Turner parents were off at a concert about dancing eggplants or something of the sort.

"Timmy….?" Asked Cosmo softly, settling uncertainly at one of the posts of the bed.

He wasn't very good at these emotional scenes. He fingered his wand, pondering whether or not he ought to summon Wanda.

But there were few things less dangerous then Wanda wakened at night-such as a rabid barracuda, for example.

Alas, not by much. It would be rude to awaken Wanda anyway on her vacation.

Timmy began to whimper, rocking back and forth.

"Please….I wanna STAY…." He moaned, hands clasped in each other, the knucklebones becoming even more starkly, due to his rising blood pressure.

"But don't hurt them…" he begged, eyes swimming.

Cosmo scratched his head.

Who would want to take Timmy aw-?

Realization struck the fairy. He paused, and slowly shook his head, feeling sympathy tug at his heart as he cautiously reached for his god kid.

Oh. He timidly shook Timmy's trembling shoulders.

"Timmy….um….Timmy?"

The ten year old jerked, breath caught in his chest. He slowly turned around to face his Godfather, still whimpering.

"D-Don't hurt them!" he begged, seizing Cosmo's white shirt and shaking it, entangling it in his clenched hands.

"_I-I'll go! I'll g-go! But I don't-"_

Cosmo poofed up a bucket of water….

….and abruptly splashed it on the two of them, making sure the flow mainly met his own face.

Timmy spluttered wildly, spots flashing in and out of his vision.

_"Timmy!"_

The ten year old boy stared at his godfather, sounding completely bewildered.

"Uh…."

Cosmo awkwardly handed Timmy a cracked mug.

"Um….I was going to make you some green tea, but I didn't really know how. So, I kinda just made some water and dipped a green crayon in it."

The boy simply managed a faint smile from where Cosmo had settled him into a larger bed in the small castle in the fishbowl, sipped his beverage, made a face, then settled it onto the nearby night table.

"Thanks, Cosmo."

The fairy watched him anxiously for a moment, and then sank onto the bed.

"So….uh…." he fidgeted awkwardly with his fingers.

"Bad dream?"

Timmy froze. Cosmo shot him a glance, and then returned it to his own palms.

He managed a small sigh. Well, he was going to feel extremely awkward doing this-but he might as well get it over with. Wanda would approve of it.

Cosmo inched over to Timmy, paused again, and then pulled the startled boy into a hug, Timmy's chin resting on his shoulder.

"The Darkness, right? You thought…the Eliminators were back for you, huh?"

Judging by Timmy's silence, Cosmo thought he had gotten one of his rare "Rights."

He pulled the boy closer, gazing at the ornate ceiling, and desperately trying to think of what Wanda would do.

Other then nag.

"The Darkness isn't going to take you away-it's gone! It never has come back….

….other then the three times it already has."

Timmy managed a faint smile. Cosmo felt slightly encouraged.

He had never been good in his parenting classes in High School.

That might be, perhaps-the fact that they used their plastic baby dolls to whack him repeatedly over the head, but he digressed as he pulled Timmy's head under his chin.

"Not only would the Darkness have to go through Wanda….probably twice, it'd have to go through me."

Timmy hid a smile at the most unlikely thought as Cosmo absentmindedly ran fingers through his hair, humming tunelessly.

"I won't let you go without a fight, Timmy." He said quietly, muttering an "awkward" underneath his breath

But his grip tightened once again.

And, as Timmy drifted off. Cosmo thought about poofing away into his own bed.

But the more he thought about it, and the more he pondered, thought about some more-

"Awwwwwwwwww!"

Cosmo blinked.

And blinked again as a flash blared at his face.

Wanda lowered her camera, a large, genuine smile on her face.

"Decided to poof back for one of my make-up bags….instead, got adorable Christmas photo!"

Cosmo blinked.

"Huh? I…."

He glanced down. Timmy was still dozing in his arms.

Cackling, Wanda poofed away, and Cosmo seized his wand next to the cup of crayon d'assent, about to follow.

"Hey! I have rights too, y'k-"

He paused. Timmy was still sleeping, but he'd murmured in his slumber at Cosmo's outburst.

The green eyed fairy sighed and sank back against the cushions.

Well….a bit of a lie in once in awhile never hurt anyone, aye?

The New Peach Moon

Post Wishology fic. With Wanda and Poof away, things certainly look like they will be a disaster for Cosmo and Timmy. But, when Timmy wakes up after a nightmare in the dead of night, Cosmo is forced to rely on his "fatherly instincts."

Hallo and Salutations, everyone! Sorry for taking so long to update or publish a new story…been extremely busy. ^^

**_Quote:_**

**_"Until you have a son of your own... you will never know the joy, the love beyond feeling that resonates in the heart of a father as he looks upon his son. You will never know the sense of honor that makes a man want to be more than he is and to pass something good and hopeful into the hands of his son. And you will never know the heartbreak of the fathers who are haunted by the personal demons that keep them from being the men they want their sons to be."_**

It had begun at the witching hour.

Even a dolt like the green eyed fairy could easily recognize it.

The Witching Hour (sadly, not the "Bewitching" hour on the telly; he so did love that show) was a time went haunts, spooks-the wraiths from every mineral of the earth and sky rose beneath the cracks to have the world for themselves, as the final chimes of the clock tower faded eerily into the distance.

The moon was in full swing-even it was a new one, eclipsed into shadow-tonight, into a perfect, soft, glowing peach color.

Ha! Take THAT, high-school-poetry teacher!

High school had always been the worst seven years of his life. The Jockeys beat him up, the Cheerleaders shoved their pom-poms up his nostrils, the Chess club had attacked him with bishops and knights (Quite literally) and the Fencing team….

….well, he'd rather not think about that just now.

Wanda was having her holiday retreat at a spa, and Mama Cosma decided not to risk Poof's life and simply whisked the little puff ball away to her home, where she could pinch his cheeks as she wished.

Way too tightly.

It had been the first night since their departure. Already Cosmo had gone through his address book-and found nothing but Cleft, Turbo Timmy, Timmy as a dog, Timmy as a super villain, Timmy as Dark Laser's apprentice, Timmy as a blue hummingbird, Wanda in every single form she had been morphed in, Poof, Timmy as Timmy Totter, Timmy as a loose canoon cop, Timmy as Timmy Turnstone, Timmy as Timmy Futurism, Timmy the Knight, Poof in all forms….

Wow. Ah, well. As quoth Cosmo: "I may not be handle things on my own, but who cares? As long as it keeps you around baby!"

Cosmo had been startled awake from his dreams of tightie-whities by Timmy's shattered scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Now, Cosmo had slept during Pearl Harbor-in the very same ocean-but he woke, breathless nonetheless, as if he had been struck in the face by Wanda again.

His first thought was, perhaps, Wanda had prepared a plate of Lemon Squares for Timmy to eat again.

But then again, Timmy usually just resorted to hiding under the bed. What on _earth…?_

Cosmo abruptly poofed out of the fishbowl, shaking a wet, spiky head.

"Timmy….?"

The boy was sitting up in bed, skin starkly alabaster, breathing ragged and abrupt.

His cerulean eyes were wide, his fingers had a death grasp on his dark indigo covers.

"I don't want to go! _You can't make me!_ I don't want to leave-don't make me, PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!"

Cosmo felt severely wrong-footed, hovering uncertainly in midair.

What was…?

His hands uncertainly reached for Timmy's shoulders, then sharply drew back with a flinch when Timmy uttered another scream, eyes still hazy and clouded over-not asleep, nor awake, either.

To his astonishment, he heard a dry sob from Timmy, who was scooting against his bedding, face buried in his palms.

Was something HURTING him?

Cosmo threw an ancient glance at the door-but neither Mr. nor Mrs. Turner arrived.

Ah….Vicky left the house at about midnight-which was, most likely the reason why the funeral music had ceased its play-and the Turner parents were off at a concert about dancing eggplants or something of the sort.

"Timmy….?" Asked Cosmo softly, settling uncertainly at one of the posts of the bed.

He wasn't very good at these emotional scenes. He fingered his wand, pondering whether or not he ought to summon Wanda.

But there were few things less dangerous then Wanda wakened at night-such as a rabid barracuda, for example.

Alas, not by much. It would be rude to awaken Wanda anyway on her vacation.

Timmy began to whimper, rocking back and forth.

"Please….I wanna STAY…." He moaned, hands clasped in each other, the knucklebones becoming even more starkly, due to his rising blood pressure.

"But don't hurt them…" he begged, eyes swimming.

Cosmo scratched his head.

Who would want to take Timmy aw-?

Realization struck the fairy. He paused, and slowly shook his head, feeling sympathy tug at his heart as he cautiously reached for his god kid.

Oh. He timidly shook Timmy's trembling shoulders.

"Timmy….um….Timmy?"

The ten year old jerked, breath caught in his chest. He slowly turned around to face his Godfather, still whimpering.

"D-Don't hurt them!" he begged, seizing Cosmo's white shirt and shaking it, entangling it in his clenched hands.

"_I-I'll go! I'll g-go! But I don't-"_

Cosmo poofed up a bucket of water….

….and abruptly splashed it on the two of them, making sure the flow mainly met his own face.

Timmy spluttered wildly, spots flashing in and out of his vision.

_"Timmy!"_

The ten year old boy stared at his godfather, sounding completely bewildered.

"Uh…."

Cosmo awkwardly handed Timmy a cracked mug.

"Um….I was going to make you some green tea, but I didn't really know how. So, I kinda just made some water and dipped a green crayon in it."

The boy simply managed a faint smile from where Cosmo had settled him into a larger bed in the small castle in the fishbowl, sipped his beverage, made a face, then settled it onto the nearby night table.

"Thanks, Cosmo."

The fairy watched him anxiously for a moment, and then sank onto the bed.

"So….uh…." he fidgeted awkwardly with his fingers.

"Bad dream?"

Timmy froze. Cosmo shot him a glance, and then returned it to his own palms.

He managed a small sigh. Well, he was going to feel extremely awkward doing this-but he might as well get it over with. Wanda would approve of it.

Cosmo inched over to Timmy, paused again, and then pulled the startled boy into a hug, Timmy's chin resting on his shoulder.

"The Darkness, right? You thought…the Eliminators were back for you, huh?"

Judging by Timmy's silence, Cosmo thought he had gotten one of his rare "Rights."

He pulled the boy closer, gazing at the ornate ceiling, and desperately trying to think of what Wanda would do.

Other then nag.

"The Darkness isn't going to take you away-it's gone! It never has come back….

….other then the three times it already has."

Timmy managed a faint smile. Cosmo felt slightly encouraged.

He had never been good in his parenting classes in High School.

That might be, perhaps-the fact that they used their plastic baby dolls to whack him repeatedly over the head, but he digressed as he pulled Timmy's head under his chin.

"Not only would the Darkness have to go through Wanda….probably twice, it'd have to go through me."

Timmy hid a smile at the most unlikely thought as Cosmo absentmindedly ran fingers through his hair, humming tunelessly.

"I won't let you go without a fight, Timmy." He said quietly, muttering an "awkward" underneath his breath

But his grip tightened once again.

And, as Timmy drifted off. Cosmo thought about poofing away into his own bed.

But the more he thought about it, and the more he pondered, thought about some more-

"Awwwwwwwwww!"

Cosmo blinked.

And blinked again as a flash blared at his face.

Wanda lowered her camera, a large, genuine smile on her face.

"Decided to poof back for one of my make-up bags….instead, got adorable Christmas photo!"

Cosmo blinked.

"Huh? I…."

He glanced down. Timmy was still dozing in his arms.

Cackling, Wanda poofed away, and Cosmo seized his wand next to the cup of crayon d'assent, about to follow.

"Hey! I have rights too, y'k-"

He paused. Timmy was still sleeping, but he'd murmured in his slumber at Cosmo's outburst.

The green eyed fairy sighed and sank back against the cushions.

Well….a bit of a lie in once in awhile never hurt anyone, aye?


	2. When the Peach Splits

When the Peach Splits

* * *

Oooookay, everyone, I've been getting requests to make a sequel to this one shot. ^^ Cosmo acting "fatherly" is a little different then what

we're used to do….but it's kinda endearing. Don't you think?

This is the middle part of the Fairy Family Trilogy. The first one (You might want to read it or you'll be a tad confused here) is the dark tale of

Beloved-Wanda and Timmy fiction mother/son fiction. Cosmo's fiction came second-and I am working on Poof's.

Ah, well. On a major updating spree of all my new/old ideas. Soon enough, I'm going to stop writing any fiction that is not Ninja Turtle. :) But

I don't like to leave stories hanging, so…..

Quote:

_"A Father means so many things...  
A understanding heart,  
A source of strength and of support  
Right from the very start.  
A constant readiness to help  
In a kind and thoughtful way.  
With encouragement and forgiveness  
No matter what comes your way.  
A special generosity and always affection, too  
A Father means so many things  
when he's a man (or moron) like you..." _

_

* * *

_

Well, this was dull.

Dull, dull, and dull.

So dull, Cosmo felt vaguely interested in pondering the depths of this immeasurable capacity to feel truly and completed: bored, deeply

bored, bored stiff, bored to tears, bored to death, and jaded.

Greeeeeaaaatt.

Now he was bored to tears, AND in need of a dictionary!

Not to mention the obscure fact that Momma Cosma was going to have the pictures copied, pasted, and most likely put on a global internet

access.

Again.

Well, better that then the one with Crocker in a prom dress. That one still mentally scarred people.

Cosmo glanced down at the snoozing boy and sighed.

How LONG could one kid sleep? This was almost as bad as his one godkid Ripp. The darn kid didn't even MAKE any wishes for twenty years!

But it was true enough that Timmy hadn't been sleeping so well, lately. Cosmo blamed the economy.

That or the Muppets. Whichever came first. Those eyes….the size of eggs….

Cosmo shuddered as Timmy slept on.

The series had never been particularly nice: Only Obert the Grand Duke had been granted a happy ending-his dream job of being a garbage

man.

But Edward the furry red monster ended up joining the mafia, while Overlarge Poultry and Gerick the Super villain turned to lives of crime.

Cosmo still made Wanda check under the beds of their castle for Enerica's demented rubber turkey.

The green haired fairy sighed again, hands absentmindedly sweeping through chestnut hair.

He wasn't very good at the whole "Fatherhood" thing. Handling Poof was bad enough....

...and Timmy was one of his best amigos! How did you give a paternal treatment-whatever paternal meant-to someone like Timmy?

He COULD try and use Mr. Turner's example....

....but he really rather he did something right for a change.

* * * *

Was Timmy sick?

Cosmo had a great cure to use-you wrapped the body in seaweed, peanut butter spread across your face, drink some nine day old tea....

Feh. Worked better then Dr. Studwell's-Dr. RIP Studwell's-usual cures, anyhoo. His plans usually featured some type of horrifically gruesome

and not at all very fun looking surgery in the "fun box" of doom.

Not to mention, rather expensive.

Cosmo's minuscule mind finally drifted back to his old location.

Timmy could handle a thing or two....he'd learned to expect that.

Being cloned, turning evil....twice, being shrunk, having his tonsils removed, being turned into a dog, being turned into a bird, enduring

Vicky, being trapped in a video game, being turned into an adult, being turned into a girl (Oh, yeah-Cosmo gave him points for that one)

Going back in time, being turned into a blob, being turned into a mythical creature, being trapped in Ustinkistan, being turned into a fly,

being turned into a mouse, being mobbed by an army of Dads, being attacked by adorable woodland creatures, racing around a TV network

pursuing an evil babysitter, outrunning his own future self, being Cleft, finding Catman a job, finding his DAD a job....

.....

Can he stop now, or go on?

Really?

Good.

----

And....the most recent...

Cosmo swallowed, and unconsciously gripped the boy closer.

_"TIMMY, GET BACK!"_

_But the boy had hastily seized the rubber ball that was Cosmo from the road as he staggered into another upright position._

_The boys had been in a game of four square, before a sickly green ball bounced away down the road, yelping and threatening to hurl the entire time _

_as Timmy groaned._

_"Geez....hang on, guys. I'll get it."_

_Wanda and Poof had been watching the spectacle with interest from a nearby picnic table as a thermos and lunchbox._

_As Timmy whipped around, eyes bright and snappy, it had happened._

_The boy froze, like a deer caught in the headlights._

_HONK!_

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKK! _

_SMASH._

_Cosmo had bounced helplessly away as an uneasy silence swept over the schoolyard._

_And, as people began to rush forward, they had to wonder where that screaming was coming from._

_* * *_

_Timmy's parents had been away on "business."_

_So all Wanda could do was watch, helpless and furious, as her godson was taken away on a stretcher._

_But that didn't stop the fairies to take the boy away while he lay in the ER._

_In Timmy's room, while Wanda struggled with a roll of bandages, shaking Timmy's body._

_* * * *_

_Timmy's limp body...a pale, unmoving, limp little..._

_It had been the same when they had tugged Timmy's body out of the Darkness._

Body used to the Darkness' nourishment, he had come out, confused, waxy, and frail after three days.

But he had been fine after a few hours. But after his accident...

Cosmo winced. He'd had no idea what to do at the time. It had been Wanda who had taken charge. The green haired fairy had been

paralyzed by shock at the day's events.

- - - - -

When someone you regularly expect to come out on top is lying cold and close to death in your arms, what do you do?

And what do you expect?

But what about now? Wanda had left again-giggling. No doubt that Digital Camera would have to be burned.

What did he do now? Sing a lullaby?

No. He had a voice that would cause undead cats to writhe in their graves.

So, what....?

Cosmo gazed at the ceiling.

Hmmm....

The green fairy would be the first to admit he wasn't the brightest bulb on the Hanukkah bush-whatever THAT was....but he DID like

the poems of what's-his-name-the dude who wrote poems that resembled a house burglar...

Cosmo awkwardly cleared his throat.

_"There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
And before the street begins,  
And there the grass grows soft and white,  
And there the sun burns crimson bright,  
And there the moon-bird rests from his flight  
To cool in the peppermint wind._

_Let us leave this place where the smoke blows black  
And the dark street winds and bends.  
Past the pits where the asphalt flowers grow  
We shall walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And watch where the chalk-white arrows go  
To the place where the sidewalk ends._

_Yes we'll walk with a walk that is measured and slow,  
And we'll go where the chalk-white arrows go,  
For the children, they mark, and the children, they know  
The place where the sidewalk ends."_

Cosmo wasn't sure, but he thought he imagined Timmy smiling in his sleep for a moment or so.


End file.
